


Gild the Lily（8）

by yumaoxl



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumaoxl/pseuds/yumaoxl





	Gild the Lily（8）

　　“所以你真的和那个布鲁斯·韦恩在一家普通的咖啡馆坐了一下午？”  
　　露易丝端着咖啡杯从克拉克的座位背后路过，她抽空盯了一会儿克拉克的电脑屏幕——小记者的文档上空荡荡的，然而这位记者已经坐在这个位置上有起码一个小时了。  
　　“然后你告诉我你在这儿坐了一个小时光发呆却一个词儿也没写？慢着，这里是大都会，你去哪儿见的他？”克拉克试图打断一下露易丝连珠炮似的问题但他在屡次发出“Lo……”这个音时都没成功。  
　　直到露易丝意识到——又或者把话说完之后才瞪着他。  
　　“哥谭的……某家咖啡馆……？”记者说，他开始翻自己公文包里的笔记本，他没忘上头一个问题也没写，只有一大堆算式。  
　　“然后？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你怎么回来的？”露易丝高高的冲他挑起眉毛——哪怕她并没有留意，她也听起来像在质疑一个不小心抓到的小记者的小尾巴——但在这事上克拉克没有任何隐瞒的必要。  
　　“呃……韦恩先生的私人飞机，他送我回来的，但这好像不太重要……”  
　　他翻动自己灵光一闪的手记，可想而知他的心思已经不在和露易丝的交谈上了。  
　　“重要的是北美大停电。”露易丝拍了拍他的桌子，这让小记者茫然的抬起头自己的头，看向这位表情严厉的王牌记者未来的普利策得主——好啦，总而言之哪怕他没这种预知的超能力他也知道这位置恐怕已经被露易丝绝主动的预订了。  
　　也许是几年之后。  
　　他低下头推了推自己的眼镜。  
　　“韦恩先生对这个也很有兴趣，我们大部分在谈论北美大停电的事。”  
　　“哦，我知道，他在那时候正好被绑架，哥谭那儿的报纸上可花了大版面报道他被蝙蝠侠所救安然无恙的回到哥谭的消息。”  
　　露易丝把只喝了一口的咖啡随手搁在自己的桌子上，她终于不在克拉克的背后踱来踱去了，这让克拉克松了口气。  
　　这本来该是件很奇怪的事。  
　　早在几天之前，他还确信克拉克·肯特正在进行一场未来预计无疾而终的暗恋——露易丝·莱恩和所有人一样喜欢超人，而超人也显然对她比一般人要特别点儿，因为克拉克暗恋露易丝——而超人就是克拉克，就这么个A＝B而B＝C所以A＝C的简单证明题。  
　　但现在克拉克却说不出哪儿不对劲。  
　 他感到脸颊有些发热，这让他不知道该掩饰什么而打开网页。  
　　“嘿！克拉克！你对星体也感兴趣吗？”  
　　嘭得一声——可以说是巨响。  
　　不知道从哪儿钻出来的吉米正一把拍上克拉克的椅背，这让他因为自己的心不在焉而真的差点要从椅子上跳起来再跌下去。  
　　他睁大自己的眼睛心有余悸的与红发长雀斑的摄影记者面面相觑。  
　　“我打扰到你们了吗？”  
　　“不。”露易丝比克拉克更早一步说道，她微仰下巴，端起自己的咖啡坐到了自己的座位上，让克拉克与吉米都只能看到她的背影——星球日报的王牌哪怕能够感受到目光也表现的不为所动。  
　　“她怎么了？”  
　　“可能是……想要自己单独喝咖啡？”  
　　吉米挥挥手，决定把露易丝的话题带过去——露易丝可是星球日报的王牌，也显然是个风云人物，她拿到很多新闻，在超人出现在这个世界之后就更变得莽撞——因为谁都知道超人总会救她的，好啦，哪怕超人对露易丝多关照些，但他总是会第一时间出现在任何需要帮助的人身边，哪怕那个人只是想见见他而决定从星球日报的大楼上跳下去。  
　　“对了，克拉克！”吉米指着电脑屏幕，“我都不知道你对这些感兴趣，那么你喜欢天体摄影吗？”  
　　“呃……我只是随便看看，你知道超人是氪星人，所以我对氪星挺好奇的，我是说——”  
　　“哇哦，这挺有意思的！”吉米对这个表现出了难缠的感兴趣——也就是说这话题大概一时半会儿无法轻易结束，“你看，谁都会对超人的故乡感兴趣，但显然哪怕是超人恐怕也对那个早早爆炸的星球一无所知。”  
　　“但他的城堡里也许保存着氪星过去的影像。”  
　　“说的对。”吉米点头赞同，但显然他的重点不在这儿，“好啦，我只是来代头儿问问你，关于韦恩的专访——”  
　　“我会在明天这个时候交给他的。”克拉克叹着气保证，他模糊感到自己的注意力又游离在话题之外了，他最好考虑一下韦恩想要见超人的提议。  
　　也许他是该以超人的身份去见见那个哥谭首富——花花公子。  
　　“吉米，韦恩可能想要见到超人——”  
　　“什么！”先跳起来的不是吉米，而是坐在位子上的露易丝，“等等？韦恩想要见超人？为什么？”  
　　“因为北美大停电，露易丝。他认为超人知道什么——实际上超人的确向我提到过关于北美大停电的一些让人听不懂的情报，基于数据观测上的——”  
　　“他从来没和我说过。”露易丝把嘴巴闭紧了，她干巴巴的说，“我以为我和他比较熟？”  
　　这让克拉克感到了为难。  
　　因为超人的确除了他自己之外谁都没说过，所以这事儿理所当然只有克拉克知道。  
　　他现在最好对露易丝吃的醋保持沉默。  
　　“好啦，继续，还有什么？”露易丝拍拍他的椅背催促他，“你觉得超人会去见他吗？”  
　　“嗨，等等，为什么你们没有一个人在讨论怎么联络超人？”  
　　露易丝扬起了眉毛，她忽然像对这事不感兴趣了那样重新坐回了位子上。  
　　只有克拉克回答了吉米的疑问。  
　　“因为，超人有超级听力？”他迟疑的说。

　　××××××××××××  
　　仍旧只是白衬衫，裤子已经从大腿上落下来，堆在白皙漂亮的脚踝上。  
　　布鲁斯掐着那个又翘又圆的屁股，用力的撞进这具柔顺的美丽的躯体里，他能听到细小的、委屈似的带着微弱啜泣的呻吟。  
　　布鲁斯知道自己此刻是这漂亮的男人的主宰，他用力的控制住对方的手腕，将它们用一只手摁在墙上，超人无力的而顺从的塌下腰，允许他的支配，并在他每次用力的操进那个美妙肠道时小声的而放荡的尖叫，那听起来比海妖的歌更加诱惑。但只能看到白皙光滑的宽阔后背显然让布鲁斯感到一点儿不满。  
　　他能想象现在超人那张赋予神性的美丽面孔是怎样变的潮红，天空般的蓝眼睛时怎样因快感而迷离，眼角染着情欲的绯红而湿润，但这一切只是想象并不令他满意。  
　　他听到自己的声音说，暗哑的强硬的，“看着我。”实际上他在做出这种命令式的句子时，并没有真的让对方遵照执行，他仅仅只是下了个通牒，而后空只手出来捏住对方的下巴，将那张被快感、情欲拖入漩涡中泫然欲泣的脸掰过来。  
　　和他想象中的几乎不存在区别。  
　　只是比想象更加生动，那足以被称为端丽的脸不再是超然的了。  
　　神子在凡人的身下堕落的摆动自己的腰肢，被凡人操到哭着高潮。  
　　——窗户被轻轻地的敲响了。  
　　凌晨四点。  
　　并不存在深眠的布鲁斯很容易就被惊醒，他转头正看到窗外，超人那张端庄而温柔，美丽地仿佛原初之海的一朵足以勾起人情欲的浪花的脸浮现在玻璃窗外面。  
　　哪怕是深夜，仅仅只有一点儿微弱的光线，他也看起来闪闪发光。  
　　日光使他凛然神圣而月光使他温柔圣洁。  
　　布鲁斯掀开被子随意批起件衣服跳下床。  
　　现在看来，没什么比春梦做到一半，春梦的对象就在窗外头更刺激的事了。  
　　当布鲁斯看着超人时，他总是忍不住要把视线飘向超人白皙的、修长的脖颈，他脑海里划过些这漂亮的颈子因他而被迫仰起的画面。  
　　无论他梦里的超人是怎样的坦然又羞涩，放荡又纯洁，但现在的超人在他面前则显然端正的、礼貌性的温柔疏离一本正经。  
　　面对现实，就连蝙蝠侠都和超人没什么关系，对于超人来说这种性幻想显然相当常见无关紧要——他是说，超人该知道有多少人会对着超人的照片打飞机。  
　　“我以为你不会打算来见一个出了名的花花公子。”  
　　他打开窗户。  
　　“但这时间也够晚了，超人，所以这时间去敲一个男人的窗的意义你大概不知道？”  
　　“我只是因为克拉克的请求而来的，我听他说你想见我。”超人忽略了布鲁斯的某句话，但苍白的月光并没有彻底掩盖他略显尴尬的表情以及略有些泛起红的脸颊。  
　　“我是想见你，每时每刻。”花花公子翘起了唇角。  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
